Topik
by SakuraShadowSFC
Summary: Topik kelas 3-E saat tidak ada guru itu…/kumpulandrabblekelas3-E/RnR?


Sum:Topik kelas 3-E saat tidak ada guru itu…

.

.

.

Assassination Classroom © Matsui Yuusei

WARNING: Typo, Alur Kecepetan, Gajelas.

Don't like, Don't read.

.

.

.

 **LGBT**

"Ne, Nagisa-kun,"ucapan Kayano mengawali topik siang itu , ia tertarik dengan topik baru—dari Indonesia "LGBT itu apa?"

Hening.

Seisi kelas hening "K-Kayano… k-kamu ternyata… belok?" Maehara memasang tampang tak percaya, yang lainnya ikut menganga "Hah? Belok?" tanya Kayano, Nagisa yang ada di sebelahnya mendadak bingung juga "Aku nggak tau, hey, memang LGBT itu apa?"

Hening (lagi).

"Nagisa juga… belok?" tanya Sugino "Belok? Apa sih?" tanya Nagisa "Dih, nggak usah ditanyalah si Nagisa mah, pasti belok kok, sama si Karma, Isogai juga ama Maehara,"—Rio, dengan senyum jahilnya menatap Nagisa.

"Iya nggak, Karma?" tanya Rio.

Karma yang sedang mambaca komik Detektif Kucing itu langsung mengalihkan pandangannya pada Rio "Kamu tanya aku belok?" tanya Karma "Oh? Kau belok ternyata?" tanya Rio lagi "Hmm, kalau ditanya belok sih.. bisa jadi? Tapi aku harus sama Nagisa, atau paling nggak, Asano lah,"

"KARMA BELOK!"

[Nagisa-san! Aku sudah mengumpulkan data soal LGBT! LGBT itu singkatan dari Lesbian Gay Bisexual dan Transgender!]—suara Ritsu.

"Transgender?"—Itona yang masih sibuk dengan mobil-mobilan super canggihnya itu mendongak "Kalau Nagisa, cocok sekal, tuh, kemudian jadian dengan Karma," Itona mengatakannya dengan wajah innocent—sehingga kalian akan ragu kalau mau menyalahkannya.

Yang lainnya mengangguk setuju "Iya, kalau Transgender mah, Nagisa cocok beuh!" ucap Maehara, "Aku mengakuinya, Nagisa memang cocok jadi perempuan," Isogai satu suara, yang lainnya setuju "Kalau aku setuju Nagisa jadian sama Karmanya!" –Kayano, Furukawa dan cewek-cewek fujoshi lainnya menyahut, mendorong Nagisa.

"Ne, Ne, Nagisa, coba deh, pertemukan Karma dengan orang tuamu, ah, Isogai sekalian, Ibumu pengin kamu jadi cewek 'kan? Gimana kalau sekalian cari calon mantu?"Tanya Hazama, yang lainnya mengangguk setuju "Hee, boleh tuh!"

[Benarkah? Aku suka sekali melihat Nagisa-san dan Karma-san bersama! Tetapi kalau Karma-san dengan Asano-san, kurasa Asano-san akan jadi uke… atau sebaliknya? Karma-san yang jadi uke?]

 _Ritsu ternyata fujoshi.. anjir._

"Tetapi, Kurasa Koro-sensei dan Nagisa boleh juga,"Takebayashi menyahut "Dengan Koro-sensei?" gurita kuning kecentilan itu sedang tidak ada "Iya, Koro-sensei kan punya banyak tentakel jadi…,"

"Hey, tetapi Karasuma-sensei dan Koro-sensei boleh juga!"

"Karasuma-sensei dan Karma!"

"Aku menjodohkan Kayano dengan Bitch-sensei!"—hening, setelah perkataan Rinka "ha? Maksudnya?"

"Karena 'Anu' nya Kayano terlalu rata bisa dilengkapi dengan 'anu'nya Bitch-sensei yang lebih besar,"

.

.

 **DOUJINSHI**

"Nagisa! Ini apa!?" tanya Kayano, ia menunjukkan sampul buku bergambar Nagisa yang sedang dililit tentakel Koro-sensei.

'Nagisa-chan to Hokentaiiku!'

Tulisan itu terpampang jelas di depan cover buku "Kelas Kesehatannya Nagisa-chan? Ini apa Kayano?" tanya Nagisa "Baca saja sendiri! Tidak kusangka! Kau dan Koro-sensei pernah melakukan ini,"

"APA INI!?"

Belum puas suara Kayano, suara Okajima memenuhi ruangan "B-Bitch-sensei… Koro-sensei dan… Nagisa..,"

'Bitch-sensei de Hokentaiiku'

"Kali ini Bitch-sensei?! Sebenarnya… Koro-sensei pernah melakukannya beberapa kali!?" tanya Kayano "Memang kau dapat juga?" tanya Okajima yang masih nosebleed, yang lainnya ikut penasaran mendatangi meja Nagisa.

"Aku dapat yang ini! Milk Crown! Karma dan Nagisa memang OTEPEH!" seru Rio menunjukkan buku bersampul Karma dan Nagisa.

"Jadi nilainya Nagisa turun gara-gara itu toh," Takebayash mulai mencermati isi buku itu "Tunggu—karena apa!?" tanya Nagisa menyambar buku 'Milk Crown' itu dan mulai membacanya.

"INI TI-," Belum sempat Nagisa memberitahukan protesnya, Karma merebut buku itu "Wah, Doujinshi nih? Ah, Nagisa-kun, mari kita lakukan!" Karma menyeret Nagisa menuju rumahnya.

-Semoga besok kau masih bisa jalan Nagisa.

.

.

 **OTP/PAIRINGS**

"Kupikir, Bitch-sensei dan Karasuma-sensei akan segera menikah, lho!"—entah siapa yang menyebutkannya "Benarkah?"

"Habis keliatan cocok lho!" seru Kayano.

"Kalau soal cocok, sih, Karasuma-sensei dan Karma juga cocok,"—Itona, "Tunggu, kenapa topiknya melenceng begini?"

"Koro-sensei dan Karasuma-sensei juga cocok,"—Oke, kita kembali ke zona fujoshi.

"Nagisa dan Karma jelas cocok lah!" "TUNGGU!"

"Maehara dan Isogai! Kompakan tuh!" "APAAN!?"

"Ritsu dan Itona!"—Okuda menyahut, satu kelas menatapnya "Itona? Dan Ritsu? Bukannya Takebayashi dan Ritsu?"—Terasaka "Kupikir mereka cocok!" kata Okuda "Setuju dengan Okuda!"—Nagisa, Kayano.

"Nagisa dan Kayano! Mereka pernah kisu 'kan?!"—Rio.

"Karma dan Okuda!"—Isogai, Maehara.

"Karma? Sama Okuda? Nggak salah tuh?"—Fuwa "Enggak kok!"—Karma.

"Kimura dan Touka!"

"Chiba dan Hayami!"

"Asano dan Karma!"

"Asano + Karma + Nagisa!"

Hening.

.

.

 **Favoritnya Anak Cewek**

"Kayano suka pudding 'kan!"

"Terus, Okuda suka sains!"

"Rio suka Bahasa Inggris!"

"Kenapa topik kita jadi pelajaran?"

.

.

 **Favoritnya Anak Cowok**

"Okajima dan Itona suka oppai! Yang gede!"

"Karma suka jahil"

"Nagisa suka nge-hode!"

.

.

 **YUUJI**

"Si Yuuji kayaknya patah hati banget tuh keknya pas tau kamu perempuan," kata Karma sambil mencuci gelas dan piring bekas festival.

"Yah mau bagaimana lagi, habis-,"

*Kimi ga… ittai…nani mo….no darou…*

"Eh? SMS?"

 _From:YuujiKetjeh_

 _Nagisa! Aku tetap suka kamu meskipun kamu cowok!_

-Parody Love Stage mungkin?

.

.

 **HERO**

"Eh, karakter favorit kalian, yang jagoannya siapa?" tanya Kimura.

"Gintoki!"—Maehara

"Naruto!"—Takebayashi

"Genos,"—Itona

"Yang kepalanya botak ekspresinya datar,"—Karma

"Saitama!"—Nagisa

"KORO-SENSEI!"—Terasaka.

Hening.

.

.

 **ANIME**

"Kayano, kamu suka anime apa?"—Rio "Aku suka Ao Haru Ride, kamu suka apa Rio?" "Free!"

"Aku suka Detective Conan ama Psychic Detective Yakumo!"—Fuwa

"Kamu suka apa Nagisa?"—Karma "Hatou Senshou no Grimgar,"—Nagisa.

"Kalau Karma suka apa?"—Kimura.

"Aku? Pupa, Another, Corpse Party, Mirai Nikki, Jigoku Shoujo, Kyoukai no Kanata, Hyouka, Fairy Tail-,"

Karma seorang otaku?

.

.

 **Cerita Sedih**

"…Dan Hachiko pun meninggal di stasiun,"

Semua menangis terharu, mendengar kisah Hachiko.

TLUK! TLUK! TLUK!

Seseorang sibuk melempar tisu "Ah, hey jangan-KARMA-KUN!?"

"Hiks.. huaaa… hikss… huaaa…,"

-Iblis itu bisa menangis juga ternyata.

.

.

 **Cowok-cowok ketjeh**

"Udah lah, si Isogai paling ketjeh di kelas,"—Toka.

"Maehara juga lumayan lho!"—Okano

"Karma juga..,"—Okuda

"Itona juga imut!"—Ritsu

"Koro-sensei apalagi, ikemen beuh,"—Koro-sensei.

Tunggu-APA?

.

.

 **TRAP**

"96neko keren banget suaranya, apalagi vipTenchou!"—Nagisa "oh, kamu suka Utaite Nagisa?" tanya Kayano "lumayanlah! Omong-omong, 96neko cowok yang kayak gimana ya? vipTenchou cewek yang kayak gimana yah?"

…

"Nagisa-kun, 96neko itu cewek, vipTenchou itu cowok, mereka trap,"

"AH!? MASA!? EH!? IYA! Huaa kenapa..,"

"Iya mereka trap, kayak kamu,"—Karma

"Iya! Tunggu, apa?"—Nagisa.

.

.

 **Jomblo**

"Karma, kamu kan ganteng kok bisa ampe sekarang ngejomblo?" tanya Hayami "Aku? Ngga tau deh,"

Kayano mendekati Hayami "Masalahnya, si Karma kan jahil beuh, ditambah lagi deke tama Nagisa ya makin dikira yaoi lah!"

"Karena ntu Karma jomblo?"

"Tapi masalahnya, Karma sendiri yang bilang dia suka sama Nagisa,"

.

.

 **OWARI**

Hanya beberapa kalimat singkat :v.


End file.
